Far from Heaven
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Just two fighters in New York against the world. Hummelberry friendship/relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt was: Kurt as kick-ass.

* * *

Rachel flicked another cigarette off to the side as she hunkered down in her jacket. It was cold, and getting colder. She could kick Kurt for stirring up these absolutely chilling winds.

"You're freezing my wings off," she said into her ear piece. Kurt just chuckled.

"Learn to live with it," he said. "And let it go, let it go…"

Rachel groaned. "You've watched _Frozen_ way too many times."

The sounds of fighting could be heard over their communication devices. Kurt had found the demon pack.

"Shit," said Rachel as she took off to the skies. She glided on the wind, searching for Kurt's location. It didn't take her long, as a lightning bolt came straight from the heavens down to the ground. She could feel the static in the air ruffling her feathers. She plunged downwards, unsheathing her sword. The blade glowed gold as she struck at the demons who had surrounded Kurt. Several were already dead at his feet, but there were many more. She powered energy through the blade and struck at the group. Kurt had summoned mini-twisters, whirling them into the nearby buildings, cracking the cement and brick. Hearing their spines snap where some of the best sounds to Rachel's ears as she loathed the black and red scaled creatures that took so many lives. She sliced through a few of the remaining demons, watching as Kurt froze those near him. She sent her sword through the ice, killing the demons trapped inside. Kurt called forth fire to reign down from the sky, incinerating their bodies to nothing but white and grey ash upon the snow.

Kurt wiped the sweat off his brow. "Thanks." Rachel nodded as she watched him shiver with a chuckle.

"You should have worn a jacket."

"Why should I when I've got you to keep me warm?"

"My wings are not intended to be used as a blanket." She poked a finger in his chest.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. He waved a hand upwards and the skies began to clear. She could feel the sun's rays on her skin and expanded her wings to take it all in.

"Beautiful," she said softly. She opened her eyes with a sigh, looking at the several feet deep snow still lying around New York.

"And I'm sure the city is just going to _love _this clean up." She took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it.

"They'll live," said Kurt waving his hand dismissively. "At least it's not as bad as the tsunami."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Details on this may change, but I like where it's going.

* * *

That evening after making their way through the back streets of New York, Rachel sat out on the roof of her and Kurt's apartment. Having the terrace helped when she wanted to stretch her wings or smoke. Although there was still snow everywhere, she was out there grooming. She could feel some of her soft down started to loosen and it was slightly itchy next to her skin. She growled to herself when her arms and the wire brush she was using wasn't long enough to reach some parts. Kurt came walking out from the stairway out onto the roof, steaming hot drinks in hand. She took it with a thank you. She sipped on the hot chocolate as she stared off in the distances. He stole the brush from her hand and sat his drink down on a nearby table. He started working on her left wing carefully, brushing each other like it was precious. She let out a long sigh and gently fluttered her wings.

"At least you don't molt," commented Kurt as he held up a loose feather. He put it in the palm of his hand and let it float away on the wind. Rachel nibbled on a marshmallow before responding.

"And at least birds come by their feathers by being born into them. They have a purpose."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You have a purpose too, you know."

Rachel tried not to think about when she left Heaven. A task had been presented to her. She had been picked to protect the son of a demon. The boy had been quite unique in his powers and birthright and presented an opportunity to make a dent in the demon hordes than plagued the planet. She was expected to save him and bring him "to the light."

What she hadn't expected to fall in love with him in the process.

Why she had, she didn't know. Angels were not supposed to have emotions in theory. Exalting the higher powers was the only thing she had ever known. The wonder of his creation, the wonder of his being. They were always on the outside looking in, watching as humanity experienced the Earth and everything he had blessed them with. Emotions and awareness of their selves at the cost of sin.

It was enough to make _anyone_ jealous really.

Even if she had fallen from grace, she could still feel the love, the joy, and the pain of everything. The wonder of humanity was beautiful. She finally understood why man had been blessed now that she was on the inside.

She smiled at Kurt as he started on her right wing. His demonic features, while hidden to the world, were still visible to her.

"You're beautiful," she said, caressing his face.

"I am not," he protested as he tried to move away. Rachel let her fingers trail down his lips, and she lingered on the bottom one, caressing the sensitive skin.

"I look like… them."

"But you're not them," said Rachel.

He closed his eyes as Rachel rubbed his cheek. She could still see his yellow and red eyes, his spaded prehensile red tail. He had sharp canine teeth, long brown hair that hung in his eyes when he didn't try to style it, and the small red horns that protruded from his green skin on his forehead. Even the nails on his hands were red.

"You can make choices, be an individual. You aren't mindless like them. They know nothing but hatred and death."

"Who knows, if you hadn't of come along, I might have been."

"There is no devil in you Kurt," smiled Rachel. She stood up and kissed him gently, nuzzling his neck. "With or without your human disguise."

He pulled her into his arms and she hugged him fiercely. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I will always protect you," he said softly.

"You're the one that's supposed to be protected." She laughed softly and adjusted her shirt that opened in the back. "Birthright and all." She shivered a little in the early evening air.

"Birthright, right," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. Rachel leaned down and picked up a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. "And I suppose it's the reason why you've stayed."

"Of course," she said, waving her hand. "Can't leave you alone in New York to fend for yourself."

Kurt gave her a look that said he wasn't amused. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"You keep saying that," said Rachel as she blew out a puff of smoke. "Just remember who's paying the rent." She kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
